sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Δαμασκός \Μάχη
Battle of Damascus may refer to: * 1η Πολιορκία Δαμασκού c. 1453 κατάληψη από Τούθμωση Γ' * 2η Πολιορκία Δαμασκού c. 1370 (?) κατάληψη από Αμορρία * 3η Πολιορκία Δαμασκού c. 1330 κατάληψη από Suppiluliuma * 4η Πολιορκία Δαμασκού c. 1270 κατάληψη από Muwatalli II * 5η Πολιορκία Δαμασκού c. 1100 κατάληψη από Αραμαίους * 6η Πολιορκία Δαμασκού c. 990 π.Χ. κατάληψη από Δαβίδ * 7η Πολιορκία Δαμασκού 965 BCE Ezron, King of Aram-Zobah conquers Damascus * 8η Πολιορκία Δαμασκού 841 Shalmaneser III * 9η Πολιορκία Δαμασκού 838 Shalmaneser III * 10η Πολιορκία Δαμασκού 796 Adad-nirari III * 11η Πολιορκία Δαμασκού 773 Shalmaneser IV * 12η Πολιορκία Δαμασκού 732 BCE Tiglath-Pileser III conquers Damascus ---- * 13η Πολιορκία Δαμασκού 572 BCE Neo-Babylonians conquered Damascus * 14η Πολιορκία Δαμασκού 539 Κατάληψη από Πέρσες ---- * 15η Πολιορκία Δαμασκού 333 Κατάληψη από Παρμενίωνα-Αλέξανδρο * 16η Πολιορκία Δαμασκού 280 κατάληψη από Αντίοχο Α' * 17η Πολιορκία Δαμασκού 246 ανεπιτυχώς υπό Πτολεμαίου Γ' * 18η Πολιορκία Δαμασκού 241? επιτυχώς υπό Πτολεμαίου Γ' * 19η Πολιορκία Δαμασκού 202 επιτυχώς υπό Αντιόχου Γ' * 20η Πολιορκία Δαμασκού 167 Ιτουραία * 1η Μάχη Δαμασκού 127 The final battle was fought near Damascus in 127/6 and, since we know from the coinage that the city was in Demetrius’ hands at the beginning of that year, Alexander must have been invading his rival’s territory. Demetrius was beaten, and fled to Ptolemais, but Cleopatra Thea shut the gates against him. * 21η Πολιορκία Δαμασκού In 114/3 began a civil war between the two sons of Cleopatra Thea from which the house never recovered. We do not know what forces the younger, known by the nickname Cyzicenus, brought from the north, but they were enough to drive Grypus from the most, if not all of his kingdom. Antioch was lost before October, and within a year Tarsus in the north, Ptolemais, Sidon, Ascalon, and probably Tripolis on the coast, and Damascus in the inferior fell to the invader. * 22η Πολιορκία Δαμασκού In 109/8 however, Grypus captured not only Antioch but Damascus, and in the next year Tarsus as well. * 23η Πολιορκία Δαμασκού Grypus took Damascus in 104/3 and seems to have been ousted by 102/1 * 24η Πολιορκία Δαμασκού 96 π.Χ. ανεπιτυχής επίθεση. Philip took prompt advantage of his first absence and marched upon Damascus. A certain Milesius, who had been left as commander of the garrison, delivered the city to him hoping to be suitably rewarded. But when Philip’s gratitude did not come up his expectations he promptly changed sides again and, while Philip was outside the walls at the hippodrome,shut the gates on him and returned Damascus to her former allegiance. Presumably Philip thereupon retired to Antioch. When the news of this incident reached Antiochus he hastened back from the Arabian campaign, but finding that the crisis was past he set out again at once through Judaea. Alexander Jannaeus, fearing that the expedition was directed against him, built a great wall to withstand him, but Antiochus burned the fortifications and went on his way. The Arab King Aretas resorted to the familiar desert tactics of a pretended retreat; then suddenly fell on his enemy with ten thousand cavalry and, in spite of valiant resistance, Antiochus was killed, his army fled and most of them died of hunger. * 2η Μάχη Δαμασκού 87 Ναβαταίοι νικούν Πτολεμαίο Μανναίο της Χαλκίδας. * 25η Πολιορκία Δαμασκού 72 Τιγράνης * 26η Πολιορκία Δαμασκού 64 BC, the Roman general Pompey annexed the western part of Syria. * 27η Πολιορκία Δαμασκού 609 Χορσόης πολιορκεί και καταλαμβάνει Δαμασκό ---- Muslim conquest of Syria, two 7th century battles in Damascus between Arab Muslim armies and Byzantines * 28η Πολιορκία Δαμασκού (634 π.Χ.) Αποτυχία Αράβων * 29η Πολιορκία Δαμασκού (634 π.Χ.) Επιτυχία * 3η Μάχη Δαμασκού (636 μ.X.) Ήττα Βυζαντινών * 30η Πολιορκία Δαμασκού 969 Φατιμίδες ---- * 31η Πολιορκία Δαμασκού (1148 μ.X.) , during the Second Crusade * 32η Πολιορκία Δαμασκού In 1174, the citadel was captured by Saladin, the Ayyubid sultan of Egypt, who made it his residence and had the defences and residential buildings modified. * 33η Πολιορκία Δαμασκού 1239 μεταξύ Αράβων ---- * 4η Μάχη Δαμασκού (1260 μ.X.) Mongol invasion of Syria, battle of Damascus * 34η Μάχη Δαμασκού (1260 μ.X.) ανάκτηση από Μαμελούκους * 35η Πολιορκία Δαμασκού (1300 μ.X.) Μογγόλοι κατααμβάνουν Δαμασκό * 36η Πολιορκία Δαμασκού (1401 μ.X.) Timur, the Turco-Mongol conqueror, besieges Damascus. ---- * 37η Πολιορκία Δαμασκού (1516 μ.X.) Ottomans under Selim I conquered Damascus from the Mamluks. * 38η Πολιορκία Δαμασκού (1918 μ.X.) , during World War I * 39η Πολιορκία Δαμασκού (1920 μ.X.) Capture of Damascus , during the Franco-Syrian War * 5η Μάχη Δαμασκού (1941 μ.X.), During World War II (The Syria-Lebanon campaign) *Battle of Damascus (2012), During the Syrian Civil War *Damascus offensive (2013), During the Syrian Civil War Κατηγορία:Μάχες Συρίας